Induction cooking systems work according to the principle of electromagnetic induction by inducing a current into the base of an electrically conductive cooking vessel, such as a pan, pot, or skillet. The current induced in the base of the cooking vessel causes the cooking vessel to heat up as the cooking vessel exhibits resistance to the induced current, thereby cooking food placed in the cooking vessel or heating water in the cooking vessel. The current is typically induced by a coil placed beneath the cooking vessel. An alternating current (AC), such as an AC current operating at, but not limited to, a frequency of 20 kilohertz or greater, for example, produced by an inverter, is supplied to the coil. Accordingly, a magnetic field is generated by the AC current in the coil. The generated magnetic field induces a current that flows in the base of the cooking vessel. In the past, induction cooking systems have been limited to the use of ferrous metal cooking vessels, such as iron or ferrous stainless steel cookers, due to the high current and/or high frequencies required to produce a sufficient heating effect in non-ferrous cooking vessels. For example, non-ferrous cooking vessels, such as aluminum or copper cooking vessels, typically require comparatively higher currents compared to ferrous metal based cooking vessels. Dual coil arrangements, including one coil for ferrous cookers, and one coil for non-ferrous cookers, have been proposed, but systems employing these dual coil arrangements are believed to be inefficient, unreliable, complex to manufacture, and expensive.